larry one shot
by larry-and-narry
Summary: Not about a musical or a play, just Larry Stylinson. Sad one shot that made the other owner quite literally cry, me as well. just read it, i promise it isn't carroty.


**yayyyyyyyyyyy first larry oneshot :) this will be kind of sad and might not make a tin of sense. i'm making this a different way than usual. I'm going to describe what their life is like with modest! and like, how they're reacting to the fans reactions and proof videos. Enjoy :)**

Louis and Harry had been together since before One Direction was formed, a week before exactly. They had been hoping to come out and tell their fans about it right after the X-Factor was over, but unfortunately, Modest! wouldn't let them. They used to have the best of times during 2011, going out to lunch and shopping every now and then. But when management started keeping them away from each other, they got depressed. Modest! blackmailed them with stupid things, like not letting them be seen together outside of band stuff, and told them to tone it down a bit.

Harry wasn't to obvious about it, just tweeting a bit with lyrics from songs that he and Louis listened to, and just not going out as much as usual. When they had put him 'with' Taylor, Louis was 'with' Eleanor, and that was the most depressing time for them. Harry had less alone time with his beloved Louis, and Louis didn't make jokes or smile as much as he used to. Eleanor had noticed how sad Louis was, and sided with him and Harry against management, trying to get them to let Louis and Harry love each other normally, but she had a contract and wasn't legally able to break up with Louis. Taylor had convinced herself in her twisted little mind that Harry and her were an actual couple, though she was told that it was just for publicity and nothing real. She had no contract with them, Harry was just blackmailed into asking her out.

One day, Harry got sick of all of the crap that management was doing, and broke it off with Taylor. The day after that, they had a meeting. Management had met with Harry and Louis, and they made a rule. Louis had to be seen with Eleanor at least 10 times a week, and he wasn't allowed in the same public place with Harry unless the rest of the band was there. If they were, Louis and Eleanor would be forced to marry.

No one ever knew, not even Harry, but Louis had started cutting the day that meeting took place. He thought that he was worthless and wondered why he was even alive if he couldn't be with Harry. It had become an obsession, every night he would cut, in the bathroom, with the same blade. It was a pocket knife that Harry had given him when he was forced into the relationship with Taylor, and engraved on it were the words '_Our Love is Eternal, even without them knowing'_. breaking point. He went to Louis' house and went in using his spare key. Louis and Eleanor

(**A/N: this is the part that I completely made up) **The day that Modest! told Harry that he had been seen somewhere with Louis and that Eleanor and him were getting married was his were on vacation, so no one was there. Harry went and grabbed one of Louis' biggest sweatshirts, put it on, and lay down on Louis' side of the bed. His mind was jumbled, and he was contemplating what life with Louis would be like. They would be able to go on proper dates, in a restaurant, and adopt a baby girl. Oh how he would spoil a child that he and Louis would have. Give her the biggest doll ever, and when a boy would take her home, kick his butt.

Harry went home after waking up from a nap snuggling with Louis' pillow, imagining it was him. He did something drastic that would change people's lives, more people than he thought.

Louis' POV

What Louis heard on the news killed him inside. Why did this happen to him? Why hadn't he noticed the signs? He felt so self centered, worrying about how he felt without Harry, not giving a second thought about how Harry and how he felt. He couldn't feel anything, only knowing that Eleanor was trying to help him, and calling something out, repeating it, but he couldn't tell you what it was. All he was thinking about was Harry, his soft, gentle, touch, strawberry-smelling hair, how he adorable he sounded when he laughed. How he'll never hear that laugh again. Why he had to do the same as Harry. So he did.

_**News that night:**_ _Directioners all over the world are in shock as two of the members of their beloved band have committed suicide tonight. On both sites were the following notes; Harry's note said: I'm sorry i couldn't fit your perfect superstar image. I'm gay, and I love Louis. I love Louis and i love my brothers in my band, and all of our fans. I'm sorry i can't change. Louis, i have a question. Oops? _

_Louis' note said: I'm sorry i can't change either. I love you too Harry, and i wanted to shout it to the world. I love my brothers as well, and the fans. Harry, i have an answer. Hi. _

**Hehe. i made the other owner cry. your welcome. Comment some plot ideas yo think we should start and maybe we'll do one. until then,**

**love ya x**


End file.
